O Casamento do Século
by Miky Maxwell
Summary: Relena e Heero vão se casar. Duo é o padre... preciso dizer mais?
1. Chapter 1

_Todos os personagens e locaçoes pertencem a Sunrise e Bandai, direitosreservados a eles. Insanidade pertence a minha pessoa._

_

* * *

  
_

Cap. I "O Convite"

.

Ano de 198 a.c., enfim a guerra entre a Terra e o Espaço acabou (até que enfim mesmo).

.

Em algum lugar no meio do deserto_ [alguém sabe onde fica a casa do Quatre?]_, Quatre recebe um convite de casamento.

Quatre: Nossa !!! Não acredito que a Relena e o Heero vão se casar!!!

Trowa: Não acredito é que o Duo virou padre!!! Isso é um fenômeno!!!

Quatre: É mesmo, fim de guerra faz milagres!

.

Em algum lugar na Colônia L2...

Sally tenta fazer Hilde parar de chorar, mas pelo alagamento dá pra ver que ela não consegue.

Hilde: Eu...não...acredito...que...o...Duo...virou...padre...(BUUUAAAAA) ele...me...aban...donou (BBBBUUUUAAAAAAAAA)

Sally: Por favor Hilde, pare de chorar. AI!!! - com a água na cintura

Hilde: o...que...foi...? (BUAAA)

Sally: Um peixe me mordeu...pare de chorar, ele já foi, duvido que volte... - com a água subindo

Hilde: BBBBBBUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!

Sally: EU TAVA FALANDO DO PEIXE !! EU TAVA FALANDO DO PEIXE!!!!! - com a água chegando no pescoço - agora pare, por favor!!! (~~\o/~~)

Hilde: BBBUUUUUUAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Sally: PARA DE CHORAR!!!!!!!! - na ponta do pé, com a água no queixo

Na porta ( TOC TOC TOC )

É o carteiro. Sally abre a porta e uma mini tsuname quase levam ela e o carteiro embora.

Sally: Pois não?- se levantando

Carteiro: O que é essa água toda???

Sally: É melhor você não saber...

Carteiro: Tenho uma carta para senhorita Hilde, é aqui?- pegando um envelope, agora ensopado

Sally: É sim!!! - pega a carta e bate a porta na cara do carteiro - ... - abre a porta -Obrigada!!! -bate a porta de novo

Hilde: o...que (snif)...é...isso...? - criando um novo alagamento

Sally: É um convite de casamento... – abre o envelope - DA RELENA E DO HEERO!!!!!!!!

Hilde: Eles vão se casar??? - para de chorar com o espanto

Sally: É, parece que sim. Vai ser no Reino Sank e ... xiiiiiii...

Hilde: O que? Xiii o que????

Sally: Nada, nada!!! É que eu vou ter que ir no cabeleireiro e eu não gosto muito! É isso!!!

Hilde: Fala...a... verdade...(snif) - desconfiada

Sally: EU FALO!!! EU FALO!!! MAS NÃO COMEÇA A CHORAR DE NOVO!!!

Hilde: (snif) Tá...

Sally: É que...bem... é...hum...é que...

Hilde: FALA LOGO!!!

Sally: É que quem vai realizar o casamento é o Duo!!! Ai, falei!!!

Hilde: Ele... vai... BBBBUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sally: Ai, lá vamos nós de novo... – pegando uma máscara de mergulho

.

Enquanto isso, em algum lugar no espaço...

Wufei: Interessante, os insetos vão casar. Acho que eu vou.

.

Enquanto isso (de novo), de volta ao deserto, o telefone da casa de Quatre não parava de tocar.

Quatre: Alô?

Heero: Quatre, é você?

Quatre: Heero?

Heero: Sim, sou eu. É que eu queria te pedir uma coisa.

Quatre: Diga.

Heero: Sabe o que é... bem, eu... é... eu queria saber...

Quatre: Fala logo!!!

Heero: Você quer ser o padrinho do meu casamento com a Relena???

Quatre: Que? Eu? Por que eu???

Heero: Eu ia chamar o Duo, mas ele é o padre, então pensei em outro amigo!

Quatre: Eu quero sim, mas, quem é a madrinha?

Heero: Sei lá, acho que a Relena ia chamar a Dorothy.

Quatre: Ai... Bom eu vou porque você é meu amigo.

Heero: Eu concordo com você, a Dot é chata pra caramba!!!

Quatre: Dot???

Heero: Foi mal, é que a Relena só chama ela assim.

Quatre: Então tá, eu vou sim!!! Pode contar comigo!

Heero: Puxa, valeu!!! Tchau Quatre!!!

Quatre: Tchau Heero! – desliga o telefone

Trowa: O que ele disse?

Quatre: Me chamou para ser padrinho.

Trowa: Legal! Você vai, né ? Quem é a madrinha?

Quatre: A Dorothy...

Trowa: Ai... e você aceitou mesmo assim?

Quatre: É, tudo bem. Eu agüento ela, afinal, quanto tempo pode durar uma missa de casamento? Meia hora no máximo, não é?

Trowa: Com o Duo rezando??? Dou no mínimo três horas e meia...

Quatre: (desespero) AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

.

Terra...

Em uma sala reservada, Relena discute os preparativos do casório com Noin e Dorothy, essa só falava que tudo que Relena escolhia era ótimo.

Relena: Estava pensando em colocar flores vermelhas, o que acham?

Dorothy: É perfeito senhorita Relena!!!

Noin: É legal, mas o Heero não falou que se fosse colocar flores ele ia preferir azuis?_ [Heero escolhendo flor, ISSO é um fenômeno]_

Relena: Então vamos fazer uma decoração vermelha e azul!

Dorothy: Perfeito senhorita Relena!!!

Noin: E onde vai ser a festa?

Relena: Vai ser em um salão perto da igreja, no Reino Sank.

Dorothy: Perfeito senhorita Relena!!!

Nion: E o seu vestido?

Relena: É aquele vermelho com bolinhas amarelas! - olhando para Dorothy

Dorothy: Perfeito senhorita Relena!! Adoro bolinhas!!!

Noin e Relena: CALA A BOCA, DOROTHY!!!!

Dorothy: Perfeito senho... Desculpe, me empolguei um pouquinho.

.

Nisso chega Zechs, ou Miliardo, que ainda está tendo uma crise de identidade.

Zec... quer dizer, Milia... seja lá quem for _[MZslqf]_: Olá garotas!!!

Relena: Oi Miliardo!!!!!

MZslqf: Ñ... me... chame... de...

Dorothy: OIII!!!! MILIARDO!!!!!!!!

MZslqf: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! - sai correndo

Noin: O Miliardo (AAAHHHH!!!!) ainda tá com esse probleminha...

Bom, resumindo a história, todos os personagens foram convidados...

* * *

_N/A: Eu escrevi essa fic em mais ou menos 4 anos xD~_

_Começou como um rpg de bilhetinhos na sala de aula, aí foi pro pc em casa, aí foi enrolando, enrolando, até que um dia eu resolvi termina-la!_

**_Baseada em fatos reais._**_ (/q)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Todos os personagens e locaçoes pertencem a Sunrise e Bandai, direitosreservados a eles. Insanidade pertence a minha pessoa._

_

* * *

_

Cap. II "Na véspera do casamento"

.

Casa do Heero (???)

TRIIIIMMMMMM TRIIIIMMMMMM

Heero: Alô?

Duo: Heero? É o Duo. Eu tava pensando, o que você vai fazer hoje à noite?

Heero: Acho que vou tentar dormir um pouco, afinal amanhã é o dia C.

Duo: Dia C...Bom deixa pra lá! Você não quer ir na casa do Quatre não???

Heero: Por que???

Duo: Apenas vá!!! Tchau!!!

Heero: Mas o que... hunf, desligou...

.

Mais tarde, naquele mesmo dia.

Casa do Quatre

DING DONG

Duo: Quem é???

Heero: Quem você acha, mané???

Duo: Foi mal, pera um poco!

Heero: hunf...

Na casa do Quatre estava reunido todo o elenco masculino de GW, incluindo Treize (em espírito, mas tava lá).

Duo: Entra!!! - abrindo a porta

Todo mundo: SURPRESA!!! DESPEDIDA DE SOLTEIRO!!! - pessoas saindo dos lugares mais inesperados

Wufei: Ai, entalei!!! Dá pra alguém me dar uma mãozinha?...Oi, tem alguém aí???...SOCORRO!!! - entalado dentro de um vaso

Perto dali, porém longe o bastante pra ninguém escutar o Wufei.

Trowa: Heero, quem diria, você casando...

Heero: Não me lembra. _ _""""

Quatre: Que é isso, Heero? Se anima!!! A Relena é legal!!!

Heero: ...

Quatre: Tá, ela pode ser um pouco chata às vezes, mas pelo menos ela não é a Dorothy!!!

Trowa: Isso é!!!

Heero: É...

Duo: Oiê!!! Tudo bem gente??? - chega pulando no pescoço do Heero, com uma taça de champanhe na mão

Quatre: Oi Duo!!! Heero, sabia que foi o Duo que arrumou tudo isso???

Heero: É, dava pra imaginar...

Duo: Quatre, será que eu posso chamar, hã, você sabe o que???

Quatre: Claro, claro!!!

Duo: hehehe...FUI!!!!

Heero: Onde ele foi???

Quatre: Você já vai ver...

As luzes se apagam, só fica a da escada acesa. Entram três dançarinas do ventre, Duo logo atrás. [ele não era o padre??? O.O]

Heero: O Duo pensa em tudo, hein??? - espantado

Quatre: Você não viu nada...

.

Enquanto isso...

Casa da Relena

Relena: Posso abrir agora??? - com uma venda nos olhos

Dorothy: Pera um poco...Pronto, agora pode!!!

Relena abre os olhos e se assusta, na sala está toda a ala feminina de GW.

Todo mundo: SURPRESA!!!!!!!

Relena: Ai que emoção!!! [ai q falta d imaginação...]

Hilde: Olá Relena, parabéns pelo casamento! - vestida inteirinha de preto, parecendo uma viuva e com os olhos vermelhos

Relena: Obrigada Hilde, mas, o que aconteceu???

Hilde: É...que...o...Duo...BUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!- snif, começando a escorrer uma lágrima dos olhos

Sally: Ai não!!! De novo não!!! - tentando achar uma máscara de mergulho na bolsa O.O

Hilde vai para um canto afastado e se senta, chorando.

Sally: Bom, diga Relena, como está se sentindo???

Relena: Muito feliz!!! Ainda mais agora com essa festa!!!

Dorothy: RELENA!!! Tenho uma surpresa!!!

As luzes se apagam, menos a do corredor. Três gostosões entram fazendo strep tease.

Mulherada: (menos a Hilde, que ainda tava chorando)IUUHHHUUUUUUUU!!!!!

E foi assim até o amanhecer...

* * *

_N/A: MANOW DESCULPEM DEMAIS PELO ATRASO!!!!_

_DE VERDADE, ME PERDOEM, EU SEI QUE TEM GENTE QUE TAVA LENDO, JURO QUE NÃO DEMOREI POR MAL!!! Ç_Ç_

_Primeiro foi o final do semestre na facul com trabalhos ignorantes, depois as férias que eu obvio aproveitei pra viajar e acabei ficando qse 3 semanas no Rio (isso pq fui pra um fds), aí teve eventos, e prima em casa, e começaram as aulas e eu tava atras de um estágio desesperadamente... omg!_

_Enfim, vou retomar as fics, tentar postar pelo menos uma vz por mês, e assim termina-las ainda esse ano 8DDD_

_Agradeço a quem está lendo e peço desculpas de novo._

_Reviews please (não que eu mereça Ç_Ç)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Todos os personagens e locaçoes pertencem a Sunrise e Bandai, direitosreservados a eles. Insanidade pertence a minha pessoa._

_

* * *

_

Cap. III " Preparativos finais"

.

De manhã, todos se encontram no restaurante do hotel (sim, estavam todos no mesmo hotel) para tomar café.

Depois do café, Relena e as meninas foram para o salão de beleza para se preparar pro casamento, que seria às 16:00 horas.

.

No Salão

Relena: Ai, acho que essa cor combina com o meu vestido, esse azul é lindo!

Dorothy: Mas seu vestido não era vermelho e amarelo???

Todo mundo: ...

Dorothy: O que???

Hilde: Tadinha, é loira.

Sally: Pelo visto você está se animando, hein Hilde???

Hilde: É...

Sally: Esquece ele que você ganha mais!!!

Hilde: É... snif... com licença! – e sai correndo para o banheiro

Une: Com que roupa você vai, Noin???

Noin: Hã...que...AH!! – responde enquanto via a maquiagem - A roupa !!! Vou com um terninho verde que eu tenho. É lindo, e você???

Une: Vou com um vestido vermelho decotado! O que acha???

Noin: É...legal!!! - espantada

Une: Olha que batom lindo!!! - aponta um batom vermelho bem forte - Vai combinar perfeitamente com meu vestido!!!

Noin: A Une piro de vez. - pensou

Relena: Gente!!! Vou pro meu dia da noiva! Com licença!!

Dorothy: Quer companhia senhorita Relena???

Relena: Não Dot, obrigada!!! - sai correndo pra sala de massagem

Sally: É, a Dorothy espanta qualquer um mesmo.

De repente entra no salão Marimeia, toda afobada.

Marimeia: Oi!!! Demorei??? É que o ônibus pra Terra saiu atrasado. Perdi muita coisa???

Une: Oi Marimeia querida!!! Não, você não perdeu nada! – disse sorrindo

Sally: A não ser a chance de se afogar.

Marimeia: O que???

Sally: Nada não, esquece!

Marimeia: Eu hein... Cadê a Relena???

Dorothy: A SENHORITA Relena está no dia da noiva dela e não quer ser incomodada! - fala com um ar superior

Marimeia: Que pena, queria desejar felicidades à ela agora, tudo bem!!! Depois eu falo!!! – disse sorrindo

Sally: Cadê a Hilde??? - começa a olhar pra todos os lados procurando a afogadora

Noin: Ela num tava no banheiro?

Sally: Ah é! - dá um tapinha na própria cabeça

Noin: Hehehe, esquecida!

Sally: Pois é. Me diz uma coisa Noin, que cor você acha que combina com preto?

Noin: Ah, deixa eu pensar. Preto!

Sally: Pra maquiagem...

Noin: Ah, tá! Deixa eu ver, azul escuro, vermelho, qualquer uma! Preto combina com tudo!

Sally: É mesmo. Já sei! Vou usar prateado!

Noin: Boa idéia! Vai ficar lindo. E eu, que cor eu uso?

Sally: Como é sua roupa?

Noin: É um terninho verde escuro.

Sally: Uma maquiagem verdinha clara e um batom rosa! [Dá-lhe Mangueira!!!]

Noin: Obrigada!.

Sally: Vou arrumar meu cabelo, até depois!

Noin: Até!

Nisso, Sally percebe uma pequena camada de água no chão.

Sally: Ai não!!! De novo não!!! - sai procurando um capacete de mergulho, para que sua maquiagem não borre

.

Enquanto isso, em uma loja de trajes masculinos perto dali...

Quatre: Rashid, que cor você acha que fica melhor pro padrinho? Azul marinho ou preto?

Rashid: Azul. O Heero já vai de preto.

Quatre: É, tem razão. Por falar nisso, cadê o Heero?

Entra na sala Howard com sua tradicional camisa havaiana.

Howard: Ois!!!

Quatre: Oi! Não sabia que o senhor vinha também!

Howard: Pois é, eu fui convidado, e com certeza não perderia esse casamento por nada nesse universo!

Quatre: Eu também não!

Rashid: Nem eu!

Nisso sai de uma sala, escondida atras de vários cabides, Heero, com uma expressão de felicidade no rosto.

Heero: Oi Quatre, oi Rashid, oi Howard!!! Tudo bem com vocês? – sorrindo (???)

Quatre: Heero? É você? - espantado

Heero: Claro que sou eu! Quem mais poderia ser?

Quatre: Ninguém...

Howard: Vejo que está feliz!

Heero: Por que não estaria? Vou casar com a mulher que eu amo!

Todos na sala: COMO É QUE É????????

Heero: Que foi?

Quatre: Heero, meu amigo, o que você estava fazendo naquela sala?

Heero: Nada, por que?

Quatre: Tem certeza que não tem nenhuma garrafinha de Sakê lá não?

Heero: Por que você diz isso? Claro que tenho certeza!!!

Quatre: Por nada, por nada.

Heero: Cadê meu terno?

Rashid: Está ali. - aponta pra um terno preto muito bonito

Nisso, Quatre foi espiar a sala em que Heero estava e encontra apenas 20 garrafinhas de Sakê vazias.

Quatre: Rashid!!! Vem aqui um pouquinho, por favor.

Rashid: Que foi Mestre Quatre?

Quatre: Vem aqui ver uma coisa.

Rashid vai até a salinha.

Rashid: É...ele bebeu com certeza. - espantado

Quatre: Ahã!!!

Quatre vai até onde Heero está.

Heero: E então Quatre? Como estou?

Quatre: Bonito! Heero, vem aqui um pouquinho, por favor!

Heero: Que foi?

Quatre: Vem aqui, toma esse cafezinho, vai dormir um pouquinho, descansa que vai ser melhor.

Heero: Por que? Eu não tô com sono...

Quatre: HEERO!!!!!! ME OBEDECE E VAI DORMIR!!!!!!!!!!! – se estressando

Heero: Tá né. - sai e vai dormir em uma outra salinha, que já havia sido checada por Quatre pra ver se não tinha nenhuma garrafinha de Sakê

Rashid: O senhor está bem??? – olhando espantado para Quatre

Quatre: Estou, por que??? - ainda nervoso

Rashid: Por nada, por nada.

Nisso aparece Trowa.

Trowa: Oi!!! Que que vocês tão fazendo?

Rashid: Quatre tá estressado, Heero foi dormir, Howard foi...bom, esse eu não sei que fim levou, onde você estava?

Trowa: Estava com o Duo na igreja ajudando a arrumar umas coisas...

Rashid: Então tá. Agora vai escolher o seu terno que já estamos ficando atrasados!

.

E assim, todos se arrumam para o casamento.

Continua...

* * *

_N/A: MANOW, DESCULPEM DEMAIS PELO ATRASO [2]_

_Eu gostaria DEMAIS de agradecer a todos que estão lendo, acompanhando e deixando reviews. Mesmo, Many Thanks!_

_Finalmete to de férias, então vou ver se do uma atualizada nisso xD E acabei de ntoar que só atualizo no começo das férias! Help!_

_Bjos me reviewen =D_


	4. Chapter 4

_Todos os personagens e locações pertencem a Sunrise e Bandai, direitos reservados a eles. Insanidade pertence a minha pessoa._

_

* * *

_Cap. IV "O casamento - parte 1"

Na igreja, os convidados já começam a chegar. Na primeira fileira de bancos da igreja está Noin, Une, Zechs (AAAAHHHHH!), Hilde (ainda chorando), Sally (com um capacete de mergulho debaixo do banco), Trowa, Catherine (que chegou agora pouco da colônia), no banco de trás está Howard (com um terno de estampa havaiana), Rashid, o fantasminha camarada, quer dizer, o espírito de Treize, e o resto do elenco de Gundam Wing enchendo a igreja, incluindo as tropas Maguanak.

Hilde: (snif) Eu não sei se vou agüentar até o fim (snif) é muito pro meu pobre coração aguentar...

Sally: Pro bem de todos os que não sabem nadar é bom você agüentar!

Hilde : BBUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Sally: Ai ai... – pegando o capacete debaixo do banco.

Fantasminha cama.(ops)..Treize: Olaaaaa Miliaaaaaaardo, tudo beeeeem?

Zechs: AAHHHHHH! Você é um fantasma! AAAAAHHHHHH! Não me chame disso!

Treize: Por queeeeeeeeee Miliaaaaaardo?

Zechs: AHHHHHHH! Noim! Une! Façam ele parar!

Une: Treize, querido, CALA A BOCA E SENTA AÍ!

Treize: Tá, calminha querida, já sentei... –senta apavorado-

Une: É bom mesmo!

Zechs: ...

Nisso, entra Duo vestido de padre (BBUUUUUAAAAAAAAAA!) chamando a atenção de todos os presentes pois a celebração iria começar.

Duo: OI PRA TODO MUNDO! GOSTARIA DE PEDIR A ATENÇÃO DE VOCÊS POIS VOU DAR INÍCIO A CELEBRAÇÃO! OBRIGADO!

A igreja inteira fica olhando em silêncio, perplexa.

Duo: Obrigado! Estamos aqui reunidos, nessa tarde maravilhosa, para celebrar a união dessa ca...

Une sobe no altar e cochicha com Duo:

Une: Você não tem que esperar os noivos e os padrinhos entrarem antes de começar a fazer esse sermão?

Duo: É mesmo! É que, como você sabe, é o primeiro casamento que estou rezando, não estou acostumado.

Une: Tudo bem, agora que tal esperar a Dorothy ,o Quatre, a Relena e o Heero entrarem primeiro?

Duo: Tá, né? Fala preles entrarem logo intaum...

Une: Certo...

Une sai e vai falar com a orquestra:

Une: Vocês poderiam começar a tocar para podermos começar isso logo, por favor.

Orquestra: Está bem.

Começa a tocar uma música clássica com cara de casamento, Marimeia entra com um vestidinho que mais parecia um marshmallow gigante, carregando uma cestinha de flores, espalhando as pétalas pela igreja [omg que fofa], Dorothy entra de braços dados com Quatre [coitado], enquanto isso Heero sai de uma salinha atrás do altar e já se apronta na ponta do altar, à espera de Relena.

A porta se fecha e começa a tocar a Marcha Nupcial, a porta se abre e aparece Relena, com um lindo vestido branco com laços azuis. Heero fica espantado ao ver Relena de noiva.

Relena mal chega no altar e Duo já começa a falar de novo.

Duo: Bom, agora sim! Estamos aqui reunidos para...

Enquanto isso...

Treize: Zeeeechs... por queeeee vocêêêêê nããão casa com a Noooooiiiiiiiin?

Zechs: SAIDAQUIII! - dando um gritão, interrompendo Duo.

Duo: Como é que é? – olhando espantado.

Zechs: NOIN! UNE! FAÇAM ELE PARAR! –fazendo cara de choro.

Une: CALA A BOCA E SENTA AÍ QUE EU QUERO VER ESSE CASAMENTO! – berrando mais ainda pra atrapalhar MAIS AINDA nosso querido padre.

Treize: Tá, calma, já sentei. –com cara de cachorro sem dono.

Duo: SERÁ QUE EU POSSO CONTINUAR ESSE CASAMENTO POR FAVOR ?

Une: DESCULPA!

Duo: Bom, como eu estava dizendo, estamos aqui reunido para celebrar...AH! QUE QUE ESSE LEÃO TÁ FAZENDO DENTRO DA IGREJA? –subindo em cima da mesa do altar.

Todos se viram para a porta e veem um leão de terno e coleira entrando na igreja.

Trowa: Leão, você veio! – cara do Trowa "8D"

O leão começa a andar e se senta ao lado de Trowa.

Duo: Bom, ele ficando quieto é o que importa. –descendo da mesa -Agora, pela terceira vez, estamos aqui reunidos, nessa tarde maravilhosa em que nada pode dar errado, para celebrar...

Sally: Hilde, por favor, que horas são?

Hilde: São(snif) quinze pras (snif) cinco.

Sally: Obrigada.

Hilde: Ele vai mesmo ser padre né?

Sally: É.

Hilde: BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – atrapalhando novamente...

Duo: Mas será o Benedito! Eu quero terminar isso hoje zenti! Tenho compromisso!

Hilde: Desculpe! (snif)

Duo: SE EU TIVER QUE REPETIR ESSE COMEÇO DE NOVO EU NÃO CASO MAIS NINGUÉM! ESTAMOS ENTENDIDOS? – perdendo a paciência.

Igreja fica em um silêncio inexplicável porque ninguém tava acostumado a ver o Duo emputecido [posso usar essa palavra na fic né?]

Duo: Obrigado! Então, como eu estava dizendo, os dois pombinhos resolveram juntar os trapos e tirar vocês de casa só pra ver essa enrolação e cansar o pobre padre que não agüenta mais falar esse comecinho de celebração! (texto by Haru)

Relena e Heero, na frente do altar, esperam pacientemente o padre começar de vez o casório...

Duo: Vocês prometem que não vão mais interromper o pobre padre?

Igreja: PROMETEMOS!

Duo: Que bom! Agora, pela quarta e, espero, última vez,estamos aqui reunidos para unir em matrimônio esse jovem rapaz e essa linda moça aqui presentes.

"Como todos sabemos, o casamento é um evento único na vida de uma pessoa, que deve durar para a vida toda. Se alguém não quiser que dure é pra isso que existe o divórcio, não é mesmo? Bom, mas nós esperamos que esse dure um bom tempo. Isso de divórcio me lembra uma piada que eu escutei a muito tempo! Vocês gostariam de ouvir?"

Nisso várias pessoas começam a fazer cara de choro, pois sabem que as piadas do Duo não são muito engraçadas...

Duo: Bom, se não quiserem tampem os ouvidos porque eu vou contar assim mesmo!

Duo conta uma piada muito chata e sem graça e que dura uns 10 minutos [que estava escrita na fic, mas me obrigaram a tirar porque ninguém gosta das minhas piadas também].

Duo: E aí? Gostaram?

Todos na igreja com cara de bunda.

Duo: Que foi? Bom, vamos parar de rir que eu preciso continuar aqui. Como eu estava dizendo, o casamento é uma coisa que só acontece uma vez na vida, apesar de que eu conheci várias pessoas que já estavam no 20º casamento, mas isso não vem ao caso...

Resumindo, Duo começa a falar e não para [novidades?] pelas próximas 3 ou 4 horas...

* * *

_N/A_

_Omg omg omg faz mais de um ano que postei o Cap 3, GOMENASAAAAAAAI! TT 3 TT_

_Gente, eu tava me formando na faculdade, TCC consome a vida, me perdoem, prometo que agora vou postar direito!_

_Falta pouco pra acabar essa de Gundam, só terminar o casamento e a festa. Aí depois vou atualizar a da Malon também e a outra de Hyrule, é que a de Hyrule tem muita carinha ( o.o xD =D -.- etc) e fica nojento isso no texto! (escrevi quando tinha 16 anos, deem um desconto u.u)_

_Bom, só gostaria de informar outra coisa agora quanto a Fic do casamento: a partir da entrada na igreja TUDO É FATO REAL! Tá o Padre não contou piada no casamento que eu fui (ou sei la, as vezes contou, eu dormi depois de uma hora e pouco), mas que ele ficou TRÊS (3, three, san, trowa(turuturutsss)) HORAS FALANDO é verdade, tenho o filme pra provar porque foi minha tia que fez a cobertura da festa! (por isso que eu fui ._.)_

_Anyway, bejinhos, obrigada pela paciência, reviews =D_

_PRÓXIMO CAP DAQUI 15 DIAS pra não flodar..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Todos os personagens e locações pertencem a Sunrise e Bandai, direitos reservados a eles. Insanidade pertence a minha pessoa._

_

* * *

_

Cap. V "O casamento - parte 2"

Retrospectiva: Duo começou a rezar a missa e acho que ele num fez mais nada, já que ele não fecha a matraca...

Quatro horas e meia depois...

Duo: ...e essa pequena história nos mostra que não devemos entrar em naves desconhecidas! [?] Agora, voltando ao casório, vamos para os finalmentes!

Descrevendo a igreja: Relena e Heero deitados no altar roncando, Quatre caído no chão e Dorothy deitada em cima dele [tadinho], o fantasmi...Treize dormindo, sobreflutuando o altar, Marimeia aproveitou que a saia de seu vestido tinha mais de dez camadas e fez um travesseiro com algumas delas e cochilou na escadinha do altar, Sally dormiu prevenida, com o capacete de mergulho na cabeça, Hilde havia desaparecido, Noin e Une tinham ido comer alguma coisa em um shopping perto dali, o resto da igreja também estava dormindo, tirando o Leão, que tinha ido ao banheiro.

Duo: -percebendo a sonolência dos presentes, dá um berro- VAMO ACORDÁ AÍ, Ô POVÃO!

Igreja: AAAAAHHH! – metade da igreja caiu do banco no susto.

Duo: Agora melhorou! Bom, vamos voltar ao assunto. Relena, Heero, por favor, se recomponham.

Relena e Heero: Hunf! –se levantando

Duo: Bom, Relena e Heero, repitam depois de mim, ok?

Relena e Heero: Tá...

Duo: É... er... hum... alguém aí sabe o que eu tenho que falar? Me empolguei tanto com a minha parábola ali que esqueci.

Igreja: Dã...

Quatre: DEXA ISSO PRA LÁ E VAI LOGO PRO "VOCÊ ACEITA?"!

Duo: Tá, né? Relena, você aceita esse mosca mor... Heero como seu legítimo esposo?

Relena: Sim! Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, si...AI! – levando uma cotovelada de Heero

Duo: Certo! -virando-se para Heero- E você, Heero? Aceita essa cabri... Relena como sua legítima esposa?

Heero: Tenho escolha? Quer dizer... aceito!

Duo: Certo! Então, pelos poderes a mim investidos, eu os declaro marido e mulher! Pode beijar a noiva!

Relena e Heero se beijam e a igreja inteira dá graças a Deus!

Começa a tocar alguma música para que os noivos e convidados se retirarem, mas, antes que eles começassem a sair, vem de trás do altar, ou sei lá de onde, uma tsuname, enormemente grande, com uma Hilde desidratada flutuando em cima dela, e leva todos os presentes na igreja para o outro lado da rua.

Descrevendo a cena, porque ficou muito sem noção: Aparece uma onda e leva todos para fora. O vestido de Relena se enche de ar e infla igual a uma bóia. Sally sai mergulhando, já estava de capacete mesmo. O Leão sai nadando cachorrinho. Trowa e Catherine saem boiando de costas olhando o céu. Marimeia sai flutuando porque seu vestido também inflou como o de Relena. Duo sai surfando em uma prancha de surf [de onde ele tirou uma nem eu sei]. A tropa Maguanak sai fazendo um lindo nado sincronizado. O fantasmi...Treize sai boiando como uma ...boia ...feita de...ar...Zechs (AAAAAH!), Noin e Une saem nadando apostando uma corrida pra ver quem chegava primeiro ao fantasminha camarada. Quatre passa desesperado tentando nadar (o que vocês queriam? Ele mora num deserto). Dorothy... nossa, nem queiram saber o que aconteceu com a coitadinha [coitadinha?] o sebo, quer dizer, cabelo dela foi... como posso descrever... ficou igual aos fios dos fones de ouvido quando colocados um uma bolsa e sacudidos, no caso, seriam VÁRIOS fones... O resto da igreja apenas foi levado pela água...

Passado o susto, todos se levantam e resolvem ir trocar de roupa para poderem ir para a festa.

Hilde havia sido esquecida na calçada...

Todos se dirigem para o mesmo hotel [porque todos estavam hospedados no mesmo lugar para economizar cenário], trocam de roupa e vão para o salão onde seria realizada a festa.

* * *

_N/A_

_É, eu sei eu sei, eu sou drogada... escrevi essa fic quando tinha 16 anos inspirada num casamento q eu fui numa cidade q tem cerca de um cosplayer a cada 10 habitantes e padres empolgados que afogam crianças em batizados (vai ter outra fic sobre isso ainda, foi na mesma igreja desse casamento dessa fic) vocês querem o q? Algo racional e normal?_

_TEM UM DUO REZANDO UMA MISSA!_

_Ponto, impossivel tentar voltar a ser normal..._

_Reviews, falta pouco pra acabar xDDDDD_

_ps: peguem uns dois fones, não precisa mais do que isso, coloque num bolso qualquer e chacoalhe. Pronto, você tem o cabelo da Dorothy molhado =D_


	6. Chapter 6

_Todos os personagens e locações pertencem a Sunrise e Bandai, direitos reservados a eles. Insanidade pertence a minha pessoa._

* * *

Cap. VI "A festa – parte 1"

Já passava das dez horas da noite quando a festa começou. O salão era grande, com várias mesas e um palco, aonde estaria o DJ, comandando a festa.

Quando os convidados chegaram estava tudo escuro, pois graças à tsuname da Hilde, que ainda estava esquecida na calçada, um banco havia sido levado pela correnteza e batido em um poste, derrubando-o e fazendo a energia acabar nas proximidades. Mas mesmo sem luz, os convidados entraram e acenderam velas para clarear o local e ficaram lá, esperando alguma coisa acontecer...

Passados alguns minutos Relena e Heero chegam, agora bem arrumados e secos, junto com eles a luz também chega, iluminando o local e ligando os aparelhos de som. Todos, então, começam a se divertir.

Une: Que festa legal, não é Noin?

Noin: O que? Ah, claro! Bela festa... – disse olhando para Zechs (AAAHHHHH!)

Zechs: Olá! – chegando perto das duas

Noin: O-o-oi!

Une: o-i-...

Zechs: Er... hum... Noin, você... er...talvez...não...acho que... -embaraçado

Une: DESEMBUXA!

Zechs: Noin, quer dançar comigo?

Noin: C-l-a-r-o. – responde toda vermelha e vai com Zechs pra pista

Une: Hunf...

Une fica emburrada, olhando para os lados. Quando vê o fantasminha camarada, digo, Treize passar, se joga em cima dele – MEU AMOR" VOCÊ QUER DAN...- mas obviamente ela atravessa o fantasma e cai de cara no chã finge que não conhece e sai de fininho.

Duo: Que champanhe delicioso! Quer um pouquinho Quatrezinho? –Duo enchendo a cara, quase enfiando a taça no Quatre

Quatre: Eu não bebo, obrigado. E não é "champanhe", é "espumante" que se fala. [momento cultura inútil da Miky =D]

Depois de uma hora de festa, todos estavam se divertindo: Duo estava mais bêbado que o normal, Quatre tentava fazer ele parar de beber, as pessoas dançavam, Treize flutuava sobre o salão. Estava tudo correndo bem, até que o DJ resolve por uma música daquelas que tem coreografia, pra todo mundo dançar iguazinho, mesmo porque era difícil alguém não saber coreografias de músicas que estavam na moda. O Dj pega feliz um cd genérico e coloca a música Ragatanga!

* * *

_N/A: vulgo Rasga a canga, do grupo Rouge. Devo lembrar a todos que escrevi essa fic no ano de 2003, quando a música fazia sucesso. Acho que vão se lembrar também que todos diziam que ela era demoníaca, que se tocasse ao contrario é um culto ao demo, e blábláblá... Bom, continuemos a fic._

* * *

Todos pulam para a pista de dança e começam a dançar, mas antes seque do refrão a energia se vai de novo e todos ficam na escuridão por mais meia hora, ate concertarem os aparelhos. [fato real]

Nesse meio tempo de completo breu ouviram-se muitos gritos, e os mais comuns estão listados a seguir:

Grito 1: AI MEU PÉÉÉÉÉÉ!

Grito 2: TIRA A MÃO DAÍÍÍÍ!

Grito 3: AI! Cadeira idio... AI! Mesa idio... AI!

Grito 4: DUO, TIRA A MÃO DAÍ!

Grito 5: QUEM FOI O FDP QUE PASSO A MÃO NA MINHA...

Grito 6: que coisa peluda é es...AH! UM LEÃO! SOCORRO!

Grito 7: ONDE ! EU TENHO FOBIA A LEÕES!

Grito 8: AQUI LEÃOZINHO... AQUI GATINHO...

Grito 9: TIRA ESSE BIXO DE CIMA DE MIM!

Depois de mais de meia hora de escuridão, a energia volta, para a alegria de todos. Quer dizer, de todos menos da Hilde, que assim que as luzes se acenderam viu o Duo agarrando uma pessoa completamente genérica.

Hilde: BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! ALÉM DE TER VIRADO PADRE AINDA CATA OUTRA! BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ! [obs: quando ela chegou? o.O?]

Sally: Ninguém merece... -passa com uma máscara de mergulho

Quatre: Poderiam fazer um favor pra mim? – se dirigindo ao esquadrão de nado sincroni...Tropa Maguanac

Tropa: Claro Mestre!

Quatre: ACABEM COM ELA! - apontando pra Hilde

Tropa: Você aí! Parada!

Hilde: BUUUUU...hein?

Tropa: HIYAAAAAAAAAAA! – avançando com um ataque em massa

Hilde: Ataque Tsuname Final! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! – uma onda gigante leva a tropa embora. Hilde apenas vai se sentar em uma mesa num canto - hunf!

* * *

_N/A_

_Mais um capítulo postado. Falta pouco pra acabar, tenham paciência n_n_

_Sobre o Rasga a canga, então... Já disse que essa fic foi inspirada num casamento que eu fui na cidade da minha prima né? 80% do que escrevo aqui realmente aconteceu, incluindo chegar no salão sem energia, esperar ela voltar prum dj imbecil colocar Ragatanga e a energia cair instantaneamente! Mas não acaba por aí..._

_Continua no próximo capítulo =D_

_Reviews? Kisus  
_


End file.
